Back to the Bedknobs and Broomsticks
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: Crossover among Back to the Future/Bedknobs and Broomsticks/Once Upon a Time/Downfall What happens Marty McFly, Doc Brown and co. travel back in time to year 1940 and meet Witch Eglantine Price and co.? Magic, time travel, Nazis oh my! Find out! Back to the Future owned by Universal Bedknobs and Broomsticks owned by Disney Once Upon a Time owned by ABC
1. Chapter 1

Hill Valley, California, 1986

Marty McFly rode his skateboard down the street with his girlfriend, Jennifer. They came up to a big mansion, and went up to the front door and knocked.

"Hey, Doc!" Marty called, "Open up! It's me, Marty!"

A little boy answered the door.

"Hey Verne," Marty said, with a smile, "Where's your Daddy, huh? I need to speak with him."

"Over here, Marty!" the Doc said, "I was just adjusting the flux capacitor on the time train."

"Doc, I was just in the school library with Jennifer," Marty said, "we're doing a research project on World War II and—"

"And you could use my help, huh?" Doc Brown said, "No, Marty, I've told you before, the time train is not to be used merely in order for you to cheat on school projects, just so you can get an A. The purpose of the time train is for purely educational insight and scientific study only, not peek a person's curiosity."

"But that's just it, Doc," Marty said, "it is for educational insight. Look, I was reading a book in the library, and it claimed there were reports of witches in the World War II era. If I can prove that witches really existed in World War II, I'd not only get an A on the school project, I'd be famous!"

"Remember what I told you, Marty," Doc said, "The time machine isn't for a quick ticket to fame and fortune. Besides, witchcraft during World War II? Witches are only in fables and fairytales. The notion of witches was exaggerated upon during the Dark Ages, as well as the Salem Witch trials. What, do you think, some old crone turned Hitler into newt?"

"Marty, if it's a paper you're working on, I can help you," Clara, Doc's wife said, "I did study to be a teacher, after all. I know it was back in the 1800's, but Emmett taught me marvelous things about what has happened so far in the 20th Century. For example, I know the United States won World War II, the Nazis put the Jews in Concentration Camps during the Holocaust, Nixon and the Watergate scandal, the terrible Vietnam war, and the invention of automobiles, television, and other electrical appliances."

"You're very helpful," Marty said, "but no disrespect to you, Ma'am, but the kind of help I need doesn't come from books. It comes from time travel. Don't you see, Doc? We can make a difference."

"That's just it, Marty," Doc said, "We can't risk polluting the time stream any further. We're staying right here in 1986."

"Emmett," Clara cooed sweetly, "Why don't we let Marty, go, hmm? It's obvious he's very eager to learn about past events firsthand, so why don't we humor him? For me?"

"Alright," Doc said, "I never could resist the advances of a beautiful woman. Just don't talk to the people of that time period too much."

"Got it, Doc." Marty said.

"All aboard!" Doc called, as Clara, Marty, Jennifer, Doc's two boys, Jules and Verne, and even the dog Einstein got on the time train. After a few chugs, it disappeared, into thin air.

Hill Valley, California 1940

The train arrived on the completed train track.

"Well, we're here Marty!" Doc said, "July 10, 1940. With all of the press about the War, I doubt anyone has time to look for witches!"

"That's because the witches I heard about were in England." Marty said.

"England?" Doc asked, "Great Scott! Today's the first day of the German invasion of England. The Battle of Britain."

"Yeah," Marty said, "I read somewhere that supposedly some witch used sorcery on medieval armor to battle Nazi soldiers."

"Alright, we'll travel to England for your little History report, and then we're heading back to the Future!" Doc said.

OPENING SEQUENCE

"BACK TO THE BEDKNOBS AND BROOMSTICKS"

By TouchedbyaMunster

Merry Ol' England, a back alley. Doc and Marty listen to a conversion between Eglantine Price and Emelius Browne .

"You got these spells out of some old book, you say?" Miss Price asked.

"That's her, Doc!" Marty whispered. "That's the witch!"

"Great Scott!" Doc replied.

"I know; heavy, right?" Marty responded.

"Well, more or less. I—I changed them around a bit. I gave them a bit of my own style as it were." Professor Browne went on, "The old sorcerers did have a bit of a tendency to waffle on, but, dear lady, I'd never thought I'd meet somebody like you. What a treasure."

"Mr. Browne, would you please stick to the point!" Eglantine responded, "I would like to see this book immediately."

"Certainly. It's at my new townhouse." Browne said. "Would you care to join me for luncheon? We can discuss my ideas at the same time."

"Thank you," she said, "We'd be delighted."

"We?" Browne questioned, "Do these 3 jackals belong to you?"

He referred to three small children, who were under the care of Miss Price.

"Well, not exactly." Price said, "However, we shall all go together."

"On the bed?" the smallest boy asked.

"On the bed, Paul." Price confirmed, "Come along."

A bell tolls in the distance.

"You go 'round the other side." Eglantine called to Browne, "I always travel on the left."

"Travel? Great Scott!" Doc exclaimed, "That bed must be some sort of magical transportation device!"

"Can't be, Doc!" Marty said, "That's impossible!"

"This, from the boy who can travel in time thanks to my genius?" Doc asked.

"Point." Marty said.

"Will you give the address to Paul, please?" Price asked Browne.

"May I ask how we are going to get there on this bed?" Browne asked, "Fly?"

"My dear Professor Browne, with your own traveling spell, the one you gave with the course as a bonus." Eglantine said.

"My traveling spell?" Browne asked in disbelief, "that works as well?"

"Just give the address please." Price said.

"8 Wynchfield Road." Browne said.

"Bed, take us to 8 Wynchfield Road." Paul said.

"We'd better get going, Marty," Doc said, "to 8 Wynchfield Road!"

The bed disappeared.

"Come on boys, Clara," Doc said, "we have to hurry if we're going to get to 8 Wynchfield Road in time."

"Emmett, what's at 8 Wynchfield Road?" Clara asked.

"A witch, my dear." Doc said.

"Doc, what's with the rush?" Marty asked. "This coming from a man who invented a time machine?"

"Marty, we don't know the speed of the spell!" They could be there by now!" Doc said.

"Simple, we just go five minutes before they left." Marty said.

They get in the time train and end up at 8 Wynchfield Road. Just as they get there, the enchanted bed appears.

"Well, we're here." Browne said, "I never would've believed it."

"You must have given us the wrong address." Price said, "You don't live here do you?"

"In point of fact, I do." Browne said, "Temporarily, at any rate. I found the front door open, the house was deserted. Everyone has left the neighborhood."

"Now, why should they do that?" Price asked.

"This probably has something to do with it." Browne said, as he pointed to a sign that read, "DANGER: UNEXPLODED BOMB."

They saw the bomb in the front yard of someone.

"Merciful heavens!" Price exclaimed, "I should think you'd be terrified at the very idea of living here."

"You'd have thought so, wouldn't you? I am, by nature, a little bit of a coward, but then I pondered, as I often do." Browne said, "In the perverse nature of things, this diabolical object is probably the best friend I've ever had. It enables me, for the first time in my life, to live like a king. Shall we go in?"

They start to head toward the house.

"Mr. Browne, I didn't realize there was a railroad nearby." Price said.

"There isn't my dear," Browne said, "What makes you say that?"

She pointed to the Time Train.

"Great Scott!" Doc said, "They've spotted us! This could create a catastrophic turn of events that could plunge the time stream into chaos! I knew I should've installed that cloaking generator."

"Oh, c'mon Doc, it can't be that bad!" Marty said, "Why don't I go say 'hi.'?"

"Marty, don't!" Doc said, "I can't let you do that! In order to prevent a historical meltdown and disaster to the balance of time, I insist that you stay here."

"C'mon, Doc," Marty said, "I've interacted with people from the past before and everything turned out fine. What harm could we do?"

"Marty, the people you've met before were all ordinary human beings, but this woman's a witch! She could cast a spell that would destroy all of us and unravel the very fabric of time itself!" Doc said.

"Doctor Brown's right, Marty." Jennifer said, "don't screw this up."

"Excuse me, old chap," came the voice of Professor Browne.

"Darn, it's him!" Doc said. "Be quiet and hide!"

"Maybe it's abandoned," Miss Price said, "just like everything else in this part of town."

"No, I distinctly recall it not being here before, plus I could've sworn I heard voices coming from this very train." Browne said.

"Now, who's believing in nonsense?" Eglantine said, "Come along, children, whatever food Mr. Browne has prepared for us is probably getting cold."

Suddenly, the steam engine whistled.

"What on earth was that?" Miss Price asked, startled.

"Hi," Marty said, popping up, "My name's Marty."

"Well, Martin, a pleasure to meet you. I noticed your American accent. Are you from the States? On a bit of a tour of duty from the war, old chap?" Browne asked.

"You might say that," Marty said.

"Well speaking of tours, we couldn't help but notice this train here, without the aid of an actual railroad. It would work much better on the railroad, old boy." Browne said.

"Thanks for the tip," Marty said.

"Well, since you appear to be stuck here for the moment, would you care to join us inside for lunch?" Browne asked.

"Uh, no thanks," Marty said, "I'm sure I can get this train going in no time."

"Well, best of luck to you," Browne said, "Cheerio!"

"Good work, Marty." Doc said, "You don't want to interact with them any longer than you have to. Now, let's get out of here!"

"Not yet, Doc!" Marty replied.

"Not yet?" Doc asked. "How much more research do you need? What, do you want to swim the English Channel? You'd be halfway to mainland Europe by morning! Besides the time vehicle would never fit through the Straight of Dover; it's far too narrow."

"That's what Jennifer told me," Marty muttered.

"It's easier for a camel to go through the eye of a needle than for us to get the Time Train through the Straight of Dover." Doc said.

"Or a rich man to get into Heaven." Jennifer said, "I went to Sunday School."

"Or we could take the Eurotunnel." Marty said.

"Marty, what are you talking about?" Doc asked, "The Eurotunnel won't be invented until 1993."

"Well, I just want to stay here until I see Miss Price perform some real magic." Marty said.

Some time later, Professor Brown came out of the house with Miss Price and the children.

"You still here, sir?" Browne asked.

"Yes, we are." Marty said.

"You mind if I take a look at this ingenious vehicle?" Browne asked.

"Go right ahead," Marty said.

"But don't snoop around too closely." Doc added. "While he's examining my train, please allow me to introduce myself; I'm Dr. Emmett L. Brown."

"My, isn't that a coincidence." Miss Price said, "Two E. Browns! What are the chances of that?"

"I'd say one in a thousand!" Charlie said.

"Brown is a very common last name!" Doc said, "Madam, I couldn't help but notice this bed."

"I'm afraid it's not for sale." Miss Price said.

"That's quite alright," Doc said, "Does it possess some sort of magic power?"

"Why should I tell you?" Miss Price asked.

"Just curious," Doc said, "I'm a student of all sciences, even some not yet known to man."

"If you must know it's a teleportation traveling spell." Miss Price said, "only Paul can operate the knob."

Suddenly, the Time Train disappeared.

"Marty! Clara! Boys! No, its circuits were set for 1986!" Doc exclaimed, "But what if someone changed them? Can you see into the future, madam?"

"I do no such thing!" Miss Price said, "I'm a practical witch."

"Alright, Paul," Doc said, "let's perform an experiment. Take us to Hill Valley, California, year 1986."

"Bed, take us to Hill Valley…California…in the year 1986." Paul said slowly.

The bed transported them to Hill Valley, 1986. They landed in the middle of the town square.

"We've got to find Marty and my family!" Doc said, "all of time depends on it!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

*Some of the dialogue credit goes to original screenplay writers of BK & BS, Bill Walsh & Don DaGradi

The movies and all related characters are not owned by me and belong to their respective companies of Disney and Universal Studios.


	2. Chapter 2

BTTBK&BS Chapter 2

…

Doc, Eglantine, Paul, Charlie, and Carrie got out of the bed and walked around.

"So this is the future?" Charlie asked, in his thick, cockney accent.

"Charles, I'm sure Dr. Brown has other, more pressing matters on his mind right now," Miss Price said, "like finding Professor Browne, for instance."

"Nonsense," Doc said, "this is the future, dear boy. Don't get too comfortable, though."

"Stay close, children," Miss Price said, "this time is unknown to us, and we must be careful not to disturb events."

"I don't know if Marty's here for sure, but this is my best guess." Doc said.

"Doc?" a voice called.

"Marty!" Doc called back, as he saw Marty and Jennifer standing with his family and loyal dog.

"We missed you, Doc!" Marty exclaimed.

"Oh, Emmett," Clara cooed, "we thought you were lost in time."

"Not to worry, my love," Doc said, "with the aid of this magical bed, and the knowhow to operate it, I came back safe and sound!"

"Professor Browne, I'm so relieved!" Miss Price said. "But however did you get here?"

"Well, one of the sprockets was loose, and when I tried to attempt to rectify the situation, we were transported to this time period." Browne said.

"Well, thankfully we're all safe now." Miss Price said, "now if you'll excuse us, Dr. Brown, we best get back to England, 1940."

"The bed!" Paul exclaimed, "It's gone!"

"Where could it have gone?" Miss Price asked in alarm.

"Who would want a bloody bed?" Charlie asked.

"Biff," Marty said chillingly.

At Marty McFly's house…

"Open up, Lorraine!" Biff yelled, at her front door, "I got a present for ya!"

"Biff, what are you doing?" Lorraine McFly asked, "You know I'm married to George!"

"Aw, George is a loser!" Biff said, "Why settle for him, when there are guys like me around?"

"I wouldn't want a guy like you, Biff!" Lorraine shouted, "Not in a million years!"

"Nobody insults me, Lorraine!" Biff yelled, as he charged in, "Nobody! And you don't have your family to protect you this time!"

Suddenly he hears a crackling of electricity and a train whistle.

"Think again, dirtbag!" Marty McFly said, "nobody touches my mother!"

"Oh, Marty!" Lorraine said, "Thank you!"

"You think you can stop me, butthead?" Biff asked, "Yer ma and I are gonna take a little vacation…in bed."

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" Miss Price said.

"And what do you have to say for yourself, you old hag?" Biff asked.

"Feligree, Apogee, Pedigree, Perigee!" Miss Price chanted, as Biff turned into a little white rabbit. She picked him by the ears, "I may be a witch, but I am not an old hag!"

Biff changed back into a human.

"I trust you'll behave more gentlemanly, now?" Miss Price asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"You got it, ma'am." Biff said, "I'm goin'!"

"Now that that's settled," Doc said, "I believe it would be wise to have more than one time machine. Miss Price, if you would kindly transport Marty and I back to October 27th, 1985."

"October 27th 1985?" Marty questioned, "That's the date when the Delorean—"

"I know Marty," Doc interrupted, "but it's our only chance."

"Alright," Price said, "The knob, Paul."

"Where do you want to go?" Paul asked.

"Cl—er, Eastwood Ravine," Marty said. He stopped himself, remembering how Doc altered history changing the name of the ravine by saving his now wife, Clara Clayton from certain doom back in 1885.

"Bed, take us back to Eastwood Ravine, October 27th, 1985." Paul said. The bed transported them back to the date when Marty had come back from 1885, just before the Delorean was destroyed.

Marty (of 1985, fresh out of 1885) was driving the time car along the tracks, when suddenly a loud train whistle was heard.

1985 Marty cursed under his breath as he quickly left the car.

"Marty, take Paul and stay out of sight." Doc said. He turned to Eglantine, "Can you stop the train?"

"No, but I may be able to pause time itself." Price said.

"Go for it!" Doc said, "then clone the Delorean."

"I call upon the forces of time and space!" Miss Price shouted, "Stop the hands of time with haste!"

Time froze in that moment and only Miss Price, Doc, current Marty, and Paul were aware of what was happening.

"Bibbitty-bobbity-boo!" Miss Price chanted, "From what once was one, do now make two!"

Another Delorean suddenly appeared and then disappeared.

"I hid this new Delorean in a pocket dimension," Miss Price said to Marty, "your younger self will never know what happened. Take us back, Paul."

"Bed, take us back from whence we came!" Paul commanded, as the bed disappeared. Once they were gone, time commenced again, as the (then) Delorean was destroyed as Marty watched helplessly.

Back in 1986…

They came back on the bed.

"Were you successful?" Carrie asked.

"Yes we were, Carrie," Miss Price said, "From nether regions, from thin air, hidden Delorean reappear!"

The newly formed Delorean came out of the pocket dimension.


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: If you haven't seen the latest episode of ABC's _Once Upon A Time_ "Queen of Hearts" and you are a fan of the show, I wouldn't recommend reading this chapter, as this chapter features a ONCE character and references that episode.

"Well, now that we have all the necessary time vehicles," Mr. Browne said, "I suggest we get back to England in 1940."

"So I can find the book of spells!" Miss Price said.

"Clara,we'll head back too, to make sure we didn't pollute the time stream!" Doc said, "You and the kids take the time train, and Marty and I will travel in the Delorean."

"When we arrive back in our time, I will cast a residual spell that will wipe our minds clean of ever meeting you." Miss Price said, "no offence to you personally, you understand."

"None taken, my dear." Doc said, "I quite understand. We can't have people knowing about individuals from the future…even if they are witches."

"But I know about you and Marty, Emmett," Clara said.

"Of course, Clara, of course," Doc said, "but you haven't taken that knowledge back to a long-term stay in 1885, they're going back to stay in their own time!"

"Remember about that old book of yours," Mr. Browne told Eglantine, "there's only one place to find it…"

_Portobello road, Portobello road_

(The bed materialized on Portobello Road)

_Street where the riches of ages are stowed._

_Anything and everything a chap can unload_

_Is sold off the barrow in Portobello road._

_You'll find what you want in the Portobello road._

While Mr. Browne was singing, Doc and Marty came to Portobello Road in the Delorean.

"What's with the big musical number?" Marty asked.

"That's the way these folks did it back then, Marty," Doc said, "always had a song on their lips. Besides, it gives us a distraction."

"What do you expect to find here, Doc?" Marty asked.

"Oh, anything out of the ordinary," Doc said.

"_Rare alabaster?" _a salesman sang. _ Genuine plaster! _sang Prof Browne

_A filigreed samovar owned by the czars. _a deep Russian voice sang.

_A pen used by Shelley? _a salesman sings_ A new Boticelli? _Browne sang

_The sniper that clipped old King Edward's cigars? _another salesperson sang.

"Made in Hong Kong." Browne said. "Two bob a dozen would you say?"

"No! No! No!" Doc protested, "Anything from another time period that's not supposed to be here."

_Waterford Crystals? Napoleon's pistols?_

_Society heirlooms with genuine gems!_

_Rembrandts! El Greco's! Toulouse-Letrec'os!_

_Painted last week on the banks of the Thames!_

"Very interesting," Miss Price said, "but where do they sell books?"

"There's a little place around the corner," Browne said.

"Great Scott!" Doc exclaimed.

"What is it, Doc?" Marty asked.

"Marty, look!" Doc quivered with astonishment.

On one of the kiosks, Marty and Doc noticed a small laptop computer.

"A laptop?" Marty asked. "But that won't be invented for another 50 years at least!"

"I know, Marty!" Doc said, "we have to get it out of here!"

"What do you think's stored on it?" Marty asked. "And who's do you think it is?"

"All good questions, Marty, but let's get out of here while they're finishing up their musical number." Doc said.

_Portobello Road, Portobello Road_

_Street where the riches of ages are stowed_

_Artifacts to glorify our regal abode_

_Are hidden in the flotsam in Portobello road._

_You'll find what you want in the Portobello Road_

Once the song was over, everyone packed up their merchandise and ran away.

As Doc and Marty were heading back to the Delorean with the laptop, Marty noticed a shady-looking character come up to Professor Browne and co. He then noticed the man pull a knife on them and walk away with them.

"Doc, I just saw some guy come up to Professor Browne and his group, and pull a knife on them and now he's taking them somewhere!" Marty exclaimed.

"No time to worry about that now, Marty," Doc said, "we've got to get this thing back to the proper time. They can take care of themselves! She is a witch, after all! Besides, Miss Price's spell wiped their minds of their encounter with us, we wouldn't want to interfere with their lives any further."

"But Doc—" Marty protested.

"Alright Marty," Doc said, "we'll drop off this laptop in the future and then come back to this time period and see if we can't find Miss Price and her group."

They got up to .88 mph and drove off to another time.

Meanwhile, the shady man had led them to a mysterious Bookman.

When Paul refused to give the Bookman his book, they left to go to the Isle of Nambooboo

"Enough of this nonsense, get the book!" the Bookman yelled to his assistant, Swinburne, as the bed disappeared. "It's gone!"

"Well that's just bloomin' grand!" Swinburne yelled, "now we'll never see all that dough!"

"This isn't about money, you fool!" the Bookman replied, "it's about power! If I could find a way to enact that spell and harness that magical energy, no one could stand in my way. You and I could be the next Kings of England!"

Suddenly, mystical purple smoke appeared in his office, and when it faded, a tall, slender woman in a long blue medieval-looking dress appeared.

"Magic?" she asked. "If it's magic and power you want, I can give it to you."

"Who are you?" the Bookman asked.

"Being a merchant of books, I assume you've heard of a place known as Wonderland?" she asked.

"Yes," Bookman said, "Alice fell down a rabbit hole, and met several mad people."

"Actually it was looking glass, and it was I who fell through," she said, "Please allow me to introduce myself; my name is Cora, better known in that world as the Queen of Hearts!"

"But that's just a story, a made-up dreamland of fairy tales!" Bookman said, "you must be mad to believe this delusion!"

"You dare call me mad?!" she bellowed, as she used a magical energy force to push the Bookman against the wall.

Swinburne lunged at her with his knife, but she pushed him down with a magical force.

"Let me show you why I'm called the Queen of Hearts," she said.

"You…behead people, I assume?" the Bookman gasped.

"Actually, I'm much more fond of ripping their hearts out," she said as she jabbed her arm into the Bookman's chest as she grabbed his heart, now enchanted with her magic. "From this moment on, you will do whatever I command, and when I have no further use for you, you will be disposed of!"

She squeezed his heart with a death-vice as the Bookman doubled-over in pain.

The doorbell rang. Cora released her magical grip on the Bookman, and put his heart in a drawer.

"Swinburne!" she called, "unless you want me to do the same to you, you'll go answer the door."

Swinburne went upstairs to answer the door. He found a young, ugly looking couple standing before him.

"Hello," the man said, with an American accent, "We're Frank and Cindy Tannen. We're vacationing on a tour of England, and we just love this store! We you mind if we come in?"

"Sorry gov'ner," Swinburne said, "the shop's closed!"

"Let them in!" Cora called.

They walked inside.

"They wanted me to fight in the war and I did, but then they kicked me out because they thought I was a Nazi spy!" Frank said, "I only needed money to pay off my cousin, Mugsy! By the way, during that musical number a while back, I noticed some punk kid and a wild-eyed old man poking around for things out there."

"If it's money yer lookin' for, mate, you'll find plenty in here!" Swinburne said.

"Oh good!" Cindy said, "then we can get home to Grandma Gertrude, his mother, who's taking care of little Biff in Hill Valley for us!"

"Excuse me mac?" Frank asked the Bookman, "Are you the owner of this shop?"

"Indeed I am," the Bookman said, "Can I help you folks?"

"We're looking for books about how to pay off gambling debts," Frank said.

"Why don't I refer you to my assistant, Cora?" the Bookman asked, as Cora appeared from behind the curtain holding the Bookman's heart.

"Who are you?" Frank asked fearfully.

"You may call me the Queen of Hearts!" she said, as she came forth, and jabbed her arms into their chests and ripping out their hearts and crushing them, there corpses falling to the ground.

"Swinburne, be a good servant and clean up this mess!" she said, "have their bodies disposed of!"

"Yes, your majesty!" he responded.

Meanwhile, Doc and Marty went down an alley.

"This is where I remember seeing that guy take them, Doc." Marty said.

"Strange, only a few moments ago I saw this young couple walk down this same road that looked like they might be the parents of Biff Tannen!" Doc said.

"Great Scott!" Marty exclaimed.

"I know, heavy, right?" Doc asked. "Let's investigate!"

Meanwhile, Cora ripped out Swinburne's heart and crushed it.

"I don't need any help from a bleeding heart fool, such as you!" Cora yelled, "By the way, Bookman, do you happen to have a spellbook in stock?"

"I only have this rare old book," the Bookman informed her.

"But Rumplestiltskin himself informed me several copies of that book were made, and were scattered throughout the lands."

"I don't know what you're talking about, my dear, but I can assure you, whatever it is you're looking for, you won't find it here!" the Bookman said.

"In that case, you're of no further use to me!" she said, as she crushed his heart.

The doorbell rang, and she disguised herself as Swinburne.

"Hello, gov'ner." he/she said. "What can I do you for this fine evening?"

"We were wondering if you happened upon a bespectacled woman, a middle-aged man, three children, and a young married couple," Doc said.

"Nope," "Swinburne" said, "haven't had a soul in here for days. Business has been rather dead."

"In that case, would you mind if we take a look around?" Doc asked.

"Sorry, bucko," he/she said, as he/she shut the door in their faces.

"Swinburne" transformed back into Cora and disappeared. A few days later, the shop was condemned.

*Cora from ABC's _Once Upon A Time_ played by Barbara Hershey. If you haven't seen it and want to, I wouldn't recommend reading this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hill Valley, California

November 12th, 1986 11:35 pm

Doc Brown put the mysterious laptop computer on his desk.

"Doc, this thing isn't even from our time period, yet," Marty said, "how do you know how to access it?"

"Marty, in my travels through time I once came across a computer program, who taught me the ways of the internet." Doc said. "Now let's open up the encryption codes and get past the firewalls and see what's on this baby."

"Probably porn," Marty said.

"Marty!" Doc said, "What would possess you to say or even think that? We don't know who this even belongs to!"

Suddenly, the screen flashed and a video of a man in a suit and bowtie appeared on screen.

"Greetings," the man said, in a heavy British accent, "I am the eleventh doctor, regenerated in this form you now see. I am a Time Lord and, along with my team, we travel in a device called the TARDIS…"

"Great Scott!" Doc exclaimed, "I know this man! He's the Doctor!"

"I thought you're the doctor, Doc?" Marty asked.

"Yes, but I'm only a time traveler, he's a Time Lord!" Doc said.

"Yes, and I'll thank you to return my device to me now," the Doctor said.

Doc spun around in his chair. "Yes, of course." he said, as he handed him the laptop.

"Thank you," the Doctor responded, "I had left it back in England 1940, and somehow it wound up in the marketplace of Portobello Road. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to meet up with my lovely Time Lord acquaintance known as Poppins."

He started to step into the blue police box known as the TARDIS.

"Poppins?" Marty asked, "As in Mary Poppins?"

"Quite so," Mary said, appearing from out of the TARDIS, "Come along, Doctor, spit spot!"

"You're a Time Lord?" Marty asked in astonishment.

"Indeed," Mary said, "Shall we be going? Cheerio! Have a supercalifragilistic day!"

"And please go back to England, 1940," the Doctor said, as the TARDIS started to disappear, "that witch and her friends are in of a bit of a sticky wicket, if I do say so myself."

"Woah," Marty said, "that was heavy."

"Well, let's get going Emmett," Clara called.

"Clara!" Doc exclaimed, "I can't take you, it's much too dangerous!"

"But Emmett, I'm your wife," she said, "and the boys need this adventure!"

"alright," he said, "you always tend to convince me."

"Can Jennifer come too?" Marty asked.

"Oh, fine." Doc said, "put her in the Time Train. Marty, you and I will take the Delorean. Clara, you, Jennifer, and the boys will follow in the Time Train."

"Who's gonna feed Einny?" Marty asked, referring to Doc's dog.

"Oh, he can come too," Doc said, "just don't make any messes in the time vehicle, Einstein, or you'll be sleeping in the doghouse tonight!"

England, 1940.

The Delorean arrived by a small store in the countryside.

Doc and Marty walked in the store, dressed in 1940's era clothing.

"Can I help you two gentlemen?" asked an elderly woman with a thick Irish brogue from behind the counter.

"Yes," Doc said, "we're looking for the residence of a Ms. Eglantine Price."

"Oh Ms. Price!" the woman said, "she seems to always be getting visitors these days, particularly gentlemen callers. Can I have your names, please?"

"Certainly," Doc said, "I'm Doctor E—Edward Brown, and this is my youthful companion…"

"Martin," Marty said, "Martin McDonald."

"Oh, a pleasure to meet you; I'm Mrs. Hobday!" she said, "Brown! That reminds me, are you related to a Professor Emilius Browne, doctor?"

"No madam, but the name does sound familiar," Doc said, "I may have passed him on my way to London a few years ago."

"Oh well," she said, "You'll find Miss Price's house is just up the road."

"Thank you very much, madam," Doc said, "good day."

Doc and Marty drive up to her house in the Delorean and park. They see a man riding off on a bicycle.

"Excuse me, good sir," Doc called out, "we were wondering if this is the house of Eglantine Price!"

"Indeed it is,"the man said, "My name is Mr. Jelk. If you want to go in there, may Heaven protect you! It's a madhouse full of witchcraft, I must say! They're all mad as hatters in there! Clothes taking on a life of their own…you wouldn't believe me if I told you! Good day!"

Doc and Marty got out of the car and went up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" Ms. Price asked, as she answered the door.

"Good afternoon, madam," Doc said, "My name is Dr. Emmett Brown and this is my youthful assistant, Marty McFly. We were hoping you could help us. "

"I'm afraid I have far more pressing concerns on my hands right now, gentlemen," she said, "good day."

"Wait," Doc said, "You may not remember us, but I was told you might recall something known as the TARDIS?"

"The TARDIS?" Eglantine pondered, "Yes, it's all coming back to me now. Time travel, the Doctor, Hill Valley, the Delorean. You're Doctor Brown and your young friend, Mr. McFly! I'm afraid my forgetful spells don't last as long as my tendency to forget my spells. I'm afraid you can't help us, Doctor. I was just trying to perfect my Substitutiary Locomotion spell. If you'll please come back later, I may be able to help you then."

"Alright, see you soon." Doc said.

She shut the door.

"Doc, why do we still have to help Ms. Price?" Marty asked. "I thought you said she's a witch who can take care of herself."

"Well, Marty," Doc said, "After the Doctor's words to me and that strange business at the bookshop, I thought it best if she acquired our services. Now, we'll meet up with Clara, Jennifer, and the boys now, and then we'll rendezvous with Ms. Price later this evening. C'mon!"

Later, Doc and Marty met up with Clara, Jennifer, and the boys.

"Emmett," Clara said, "How did it go?"

"Not the way I had hoped, my dear," Doc said, "but Marty and I will meet with Ms. Price again later this evening. According to the historical records, this is when Professor Browne left to go to London."

"Marty, I was so worried," Jennifer said, "you're going to go back with Dr. Brown and help that woman, aren't you?"

"I have to, Jenn," Marty said, "I promised the Doc. Don't worry, though, we'll be back before you know it."

Later, after Ms. Price had finished singing "Nobody's problems for me", she turned off the lights and got ready for bed.

_Maybe if I put Cosmic Creepus out for the night_, she thought, _maybe Dr. Brown and Martin will realize it's a signal, and come to talk to me. _

She grabbed her black cat, and headed to the door.

"Out you go, Cosmic!" she said, as she opened the door and let him loose. Upon his departure, she did happen to see Doc and Marty however, but two Nazi soldiers. She quickly closed the door in alarm and ran to the telephone.

"Hello? Hello?" she frantically said, as she phoned the police, "Hello!"

The Nazis ran to her house. As she continued her desperate plea for help, the soldiers burst through the door, and seized the phone from her hands.

Outside, Doc and Marty were watching.

"Do you think she forgot about us, Doc?" Marty asked.

"No, Marty," Doc said, "perhaps she got hung up on a spell or something, that's all."

"I don't think so, Doc," Marty said, "look!"

They saw Nazi soldiers leaving the house with Eglantine and the children.

"Great Scott!" Doc exclaimed, "Nazis! If they've got Ms. Price and the children, I'm not sure if there's anything we can do now!"

"Maybe I can try to save them!" Marty said, "I still have the hoverboard in the car!"

"No, Marty, don't!" Doc protested, "if they catch you, they might bring you to the Fuehrer himself! Have you thought about the consequences of an evil dictator meeting a boy from the future and getting his hands on future technology? It'd be suicide! I can't let you take that risk!"

"Well then, how are we supposed to save them?" Marty asked.

"We don't do anything." Doc said, "I think we can the heroism up to Professor Browne."

Soon, Prof Browne comes out of the bushes and makes a break for the house, unnoticed by the guards.

"Quickly, let's head back to the time vehicle," Doc said, as they ran off.

Suddenly, they found the Delorean and the Time Train surrounded by Nazi soldiers, and Clara, Jennifer, Einstein, and the boys taken captive.

One soldier spotted Doc and Marty.

"There they are!" he yelled, "Stop them!"

"Run Emmett!" Clara shouted.

"Marty, get out of here!" Jennifer called.

"Silence!" a soldier yelled, as Doc and Marty ran.

"Halt!" yelled another soldier, "Stop!"

Soon, Doc and Marty were locked up along with Clara, Jennifer, Einstein, and the boys.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Marty asked.

"I don't know, Marty," Doc said, "it's hopeless!"

"This is heavy!" Marty said discouragingly.


End file.
